


gravity

by mistyheartrbs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (but not really because i firmly believe that real lexa was there with the judge), F/F, Fix-It, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: It turns out that transcendence isn't an entirely done deal.or, a bit of an extra moment at the end of 7x16
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> slammed this out after you know what
> 
> highly recommend listening to "i know the end" by phoebe bridgers, i may have watched her performance on seth myers several times today,

It turns out that transcendence isn’t an entirely done deal. 

Clarke finds this out some time into her new life - a world of peace, with her friends, a new beginning, that _maybe someday_ she’d never truly expected - when she falls asleep and wakes up to Lexa sitting on a log.

“You again?” she mutters, because it’s got to be the Judge - telling her this was another cruel trick, that her friends hadn’t _really_ decided to stay with her. She’s tempted to just ignore the thing, roll over and go back to sleep. 

“It’s me, Clarke,” Lexa says, and Clarke sits up. 

“It’s not,” she says, slowly, giving it - her - Lexa - time to reveal herself, waiting for the end. It never comes. 

“Transcendence is a choice,” Lexa tells her, voice soft and a little hoarse. Clarke nearly quivers. “It wasn’t easy to…return, in my own form, after one hundred and some years, but it’s me. I told you that I would always be with you.”

Clarke reaches out, hand quivering, delaying the inevitable. Of course her hand will pass through, of course--

It settles on solid skin, flesh and blood, scarred and warm and _there,_ and Clarke’s eyes go wide. 

“It’s not you,” she says again, even though…

“I told you, didn’t I?” Lexa settles her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, and her lips quirk into a tiny little smile, like she’s not used to making the expression. Clarke’s heart implodes. “I don’t wish to break any more promises.”

And this time Clarke knows it’s not a test and even if it is, higher beings be damned, she kisses her and it’s like all the sky and the ground are only there for them. 

“It’s you,” she whispers, tears stinging her eyes and soaking her cheeks and what does she care because it’s _Lexa,_ her Lexa, and they don’t owe anyone anything and that is perhaps the most beautiful thing in the world. 

***

Raven and Indra and Murphy and all the rest take it in stride, comparatively, because Clarke supposes they’ve seen stranger things happen and at least this is a good thing, at least this is a return, and Lexa greets them like no time has passed at all, even those she's never met, and… 

Well, it’s been a hundred and fifty some years, and Clarke thinks that _maybe someday_ is in order.

**Author's Note:**

> it's really genuinely impossible to overstate the impact clexa had on me - i wouldn't be where i am today without these characters and the outrage that followed 3x07. so i think i'm always going to have a strange and complicated relationship with the 100; it did everything wrong and caused so much pain but because of that it also ushered in a new era of positive lgbtq+ rep and inspired me to really be a writer and i'll always be, in some strange and twisted way, grateful for that. 
> 
> oso gonplei nou ste odon.


End file.
